In one class of systems used in orthodontic practice archwires cooperating with brackets affixed to buccal or lingual surfaces of teeth are used to adjust the relative positions in a dental arch with appropriate forces applied over time to individual teeth in the arch. These wires are anchored at their ends to tubes and the like affixed to the patient's molars, pre-molars and other suitable teeth. In cases of patients who have lost their molars or pre-molars, or otherwise lack suitable anchorage, the use of molar tubes and the like has not been available to orthodontists. Recent developments in the art of dental implantology now provide a variety of artificial root fixtures, notably the endosseous implant fixture, which provide an opportunity to fill that need for the partially edentulous patient. The inventions of my above-referenced patents introduce a new system and a variety of pre-fabricated components which facilitate orthodontic anchorage to a dental implant fixture installed at an edentulous site. My present invention further improves dental crown analogs intended for use in my new system.